L'Amour plus fort que la mort
by FifiLapin
Summary: Mon amour j'arrive. Je te rejoins. Je viens à toi. Ainsi nous pourrons être ensemble pour l'éternité. L'éternité, rien que l'éternité.Ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

L'amour plus fort que la mort :

Je suis dans une soirée ennuyante où les invités sont tous des hypocrites. J'en peux plus de leurs sourires aussi faux que leur gentillesse. Ils sont épuisants à étaler leur parfait petit bonheur de bourges devant tout le monde. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et de sortir de cette fête étouffante.

Je m'éclipse alors discrètement. Rien de mieux qu'un grand bol d'air frais pour se donner du courage. Ce contrat avec ces milliardaires il me le faut.

Arrivé sur le toit je peux enfin respirer. C'est reposant. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la musique.

_La musique ?_

D'où vient-elle ? Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il y en avait en bas. Ou du moins elle n'était pas assez forte pour que je l'entende jusqu'ici. Je parcours le toit des yeux et remarque une silhouette fine qui danse lascivement. Elle se trémousse sensuellement au rythme de la chanson. N'a-t-elle pas peur de tomber à bouger ainsi sur les hauteurs du building. Elle est vêtue d'une robe déchirée et vraisemblablement de haute couture dans une vie antérieure. Elle m'intrigue et me rappelle quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

La jeune femme s'arrête un instant et s'assois sur le bord, les pieds dans le vide. Je ne peux pas voir son visage à cause du manque de lumière.

Je décide alors à lui adresser la parole :

« -Vous n'avez pas peur de tomber assise comme vous êtes ?

- Il suffit de faire attention. »

Oh mon dieu cette voix ! Je sais qui elle est. Il me semblait bien qu'elle me disait quelque chose. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit elle se tourne vers moi.

« -Oui Edward c'est bien moi, Bella Swan. »

C'est la danseuse que j'avais rencontré dans un pub en Angleterre. Je me souviens être sortit avec elle pendant tout le temps de mon voyage d'affaire là-bas. Entre nous c'était torride mais c'était juste du sexe. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux. Je suis un PDG d'une très grande boite à New-York et les sentiments n'ont pas de place dans ma vie. Je l'ai quitté lorsque je devais retourner aux Etats-Unis, à contrecœur. Juste après être partit, une fois dans mon appartement, je me suis sentit seul. Petit à petit, jour après jour j'ai pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour elle :

_De l'Amour._

_Avec un grand A._

J'aimais tout chez elle. Sa bouche pulpeuse à souhait embrassait si bien la mienne. Ses grands yeux chocolatés très expressifs reflétaient son âme. On s'y perdait dedans. Ses petites pommettes toutes mignonnes étaient à croquer. Son visage en forme de cœur si adorable se logeait si bien entre mes mains. Ses petits seins si beaux s'embottaient à la perfection dans mes paumes. Son ventre si plat ne réclamait que des caresses. Ses longues jambes interminables méritaient qu'on leurs voue un culte tellement elles étaient fines et douces.

Tout chez elle me manquait. Elle était si douce, si chaleureuse, si généreuse, si magnifique.

Après cela j'ai cherché à la contacté mais je n'ai pas réussi. Elle était introuvable. J'étais en manque, elle était ma drogue. Elle était devenue tant de chose en peu de temps.

6 mois de relation.

6 mois de séparation.

1an à ne penser qu'à elle.

Elle m'obsédait. J'ai été tellement stupide de faire passer ma carrière avant elle. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard.

Et maintenant je la revois. Elle est là. Je m'approche et la serre dans mes bras.

« -Bella….comme tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je voulais venir te voir.

-J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi tu sais. Tous les jours mais tu étais injoignable. Ou étais-tu ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi et enfin je revois son merveilleux visage.

« -Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant que je suis avec toi.

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser Bella. »

Pour seul réponse elle se penche vers moi. Alors délicatement je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me laisse porter par nos langues qui s'unissent. Rien n'est plus beau que ce baiser. C'est comme une explosion de bonheur. Retrouver sa chaleur contre moi est magique. Je ferme les yeux afin de ressentir pleinement toutes les sensations qu'elle me procure. Je passe ma main dans sa chevelure. Elle est aussi douce que dans mes souvenirs. Sa cascade de boucles brunes me chatouille le visage. Elle met fin à notre baiser en se reculant légèrement. Elle me frôle le visage avec ses longs doigts si fin. On croirait qu'elle cherche à mémoriser mes traits avec ses mains.

« - Merci pour ce baiser Edward. Merci pour le bonheur que tu m'as apporté.

-Tu n'as pas idée a quelle point je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. Moi aussi.

J'aperçois une larme au coin de son œil et m'apprête à l'enlever. Une fois qu'elle est sur mon doigt je ressens un grand vide.

_Bella n'est plus là. _

Elle est cinq mètre plus bas.

Une lettre a pris sa place :

_Edward, les médecins ont détecté une maladie rare incurable chez moi. Il ne me restait que deux jours avant la mort. Si je suis venue c'est pour te voir une dernière fois. Je t'aime Edward._

« Fin Flash-back »

Ma crise de larme passée je suis debout à observer le sol.

Je me souviens de tous ces gens qui s'activaient à te réanimer. C'est inutile. Qui pourrait bien survivre à une chute depuis le haut de cet immeuble. Ils sont ridicules.

Et moi je suis là. Ta lettre dans ma main est froissée. Je pense que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Ta perte est trop douloureuse.

Tu n'es plus de ce monde.

Mon amour j'arrive. Je te rejoins. Je viens à toi. Ainsi nous pourrons être ensemble pour l'éternité.

L'éternité, rien que l'éternité.

_Ensemble._


	2. ANNONCE

**Parce que je trouve aussi que c'est inadmissible de supprimer des fictions. Ce sont comme même des textes sur lesquelles des gens y ont passé du temps ! Alors faite tourner !**

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques-uns des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques-unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_Fifilapin_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_


End file.
